When The TARDIS Has an OTP
by Mischel
Summary: The TARDIS has an OTP. Who is it? Well, the Doctor and Rose of course. And she's finally decided to do something about it. - Rose/10 oneshot :)


**I found this fanfic in my old diary from 2012 when I used to write my short fanfiction there. I read it, almost cried when I saw my horrible grammar and decided to rewrite it completely because I liked the idea :) I hope you'll like it too ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. But one day I'd like to build a TARDIS hmmmmm**

 **Warning: I'm not native speaker and I'm 16, so the level of English here won't be perfect.**

 **WHEN THE TARDIS HAS AN OTP  
By Mischel**

"Rose!" Screamed the Doctor and took her hand as they ran towards the TARDIS. "Come on, run!" They were so close, just a few more seconds and they were going to reach that familiar blue box in the corner of the hallway.

There was about twelve angry robots chasing them. They were as big as a small car and bright green - the newest creation of the year 2135 and someone had made them go after the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords and his yellow and pink companion.

Not a very friendly goodbye to the Doctor's and Rose's trip to the future.

They finally reached the door and ran inside. Rose immediately closed the door and leaned against it, panting heavily. The Doctor turned around and started dancing and laughing. "That's what I call an _adventure_!" He laughed loudly.

Rose looked at him and started laughing too. It was nearly impossible not to laugh when you saw the Doctor – hair messy and high above his forehead, big happy smile on his handsome gallifreyan face, little sparkles in his eyes, and dancing his way towards the console.

Rose laughed again and ran to him, taking his hand and dancing with him the rest of the way to the centre of the main room. "I love travelling with you!" She smiled.

"Me too, me too!" The Doctor smiled and hugged her tightly. "Ha!" He laughed again.

"R-Rose?" Someone's voice called her name from the other side of the room. It was Rose's mum, Jackie. Rose turned around, confused. As soon as she saw her mum, barely keeping herself together, and eyes half closed, she ran to her.

"Mum?" She called as she took her mum's shoulders to prevent her from falling. "Mum? What's happening? Are you alright? What are you doing here?" Rose asked, but her mum just looked at her wearily, clearly recognizing the face of her daughter. She smiled and then she fainted, almost falling to the ground if the Doctor wasn't already standing behind her, supporting her with his arms.

"What?" The Doctor said, confused. There was no way she could have appeared like that out of nowhere. What had happened? How did she get there?

"Doctor?" Rose said, looking into his eyes. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, her voice breaking. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered. "Let's take her to bed first, she can't lie here." He said and put one Jackie's arm around his shoulder. Rose nodded and did the same, supporting her mother all the way to the nearest room inside the TARDIS.

They entered Rose's room and carefully laid Jackie's motionless body on the soft bed. She was breathing normally, she wasn't injured, it looked as if she was only sleeping, but how did she get there? What happened in the Powell Estate? Was Mickey alright?

The Doctor suddenly felt Rose's fingers brushing against his hand. He opened his palm and she entwined their fingers, looking for support from her alien. He squeezed her hand.

"I don't understand." Rose whispered. "What could have happened? How did she just... just appear there, like a teleport. Or a ghost." She said, still looking at her mum, lying in her bed.

"Rose, I wish I could tell you." He said and squeezed her hand tighter. "I wish I had all the answers, but I don't." He sighed. "She's alright, she looks like she's sleeping. She was tired and slightly disoriented," he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Jackie. It buzzed a few times, the little blue light on the top shining as usual. The Doctor looked at his screwdriver and checked what did it find out. "I got nothing," He said then. "She appears to be perfectly normal. She's fine."

"But she can't be," Rose said and hid her face against the Doctor's shoulder, closing her eyes. She hasn't visited her mum in a few days. When she last left her with Mickey, she was fine. She was cooking and she seemed quite happy. Even without her daughter to keep her company.

And now she suddenly appeared inside the TARDIS, according to the sonic screwdriver with nothing unusual inside her body – no energy from outer space, no poison or anything like that, _nothing_.

"We need to let her rest." The Doctor said. "She needs to sleep and when she wakes up, maybe she'll remember something."

Rose nodded and squeezed his hand. He led her to his own room because Rose's room was already occupied. She sat on his bed, looking down with tears in her eyes. It hurt the Doctor to see her like this, he wished he could do anything, _anything_ at all to make her feel better.

The Doctor sat next to her on his bed, sighing deeply. Rose let her head rest on his shoulder and sniffled. "I'm tired." She admitted after a while. "And I'm worried about my mum."

"I know," the Doctor said. He had to admit that he was getting really tired himself. Being a Time Lord, and the last one to that, could be very tiring. "You should get some rest, too." He told her and looked at her, but because she was already sleeping on his shoulder, he could see only her blonde hair. He smiled and carefully laid her down onto his pillow. He didn't sleep in here much anyway, he always used to just wander around the TARDIS or work somewhere around the console. He always enjoyed the moments in the morning when Rose left her room and came to him, still sleepy and her hair tousled.

He stood up and looked at his beautiful companion. She was _so_ _young_. He couldn't believe that he didn't want to take her with him right from the start when he met her. He thought she was just some blonde london girl who worked in the shop, then would help him maybe, and soon he'd be on his way. But Rose had the talent to make herself impossibly unforgettable. After their first day, he wasn't able to let her go. He needed her with him and he even returned after she said no.

The Doctor smiled again. She was cute when she was sleeping in his bed like that. He wished she knew what she meant to him. He's never felt like this before. The Doctor was old and he has experienced love in his long life. But never this _intense._ He really couldn't let her go. Should he tell her how much he loves her?

He left the room and went to check on Jackie again. When he entered the room, she was still lying there, not moving. There was nothing else he could possibly do for her. She seemed absolutely _fine_.

He returned to his own room and sat on his bed. He was really getting tired. It had to be from all that running earlier. Next time they should try hopping. Hopping for their lives! That's funny, they really should try it sometimes.

He took off his red converse shoes and hesitated a bit before finally laying himself down next to Rose. They have never slept like that before, so close to each other. He's never slept like this with any other companion either. But Rose was _special._ She was worth everything in the whole universe.

He covered himself and Rose with a blue blanket and was a bit surprised when she suddenly snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest. She was still sleeping, but she was holding on to the Doctor like his mere existence was going to save her and her mum and everyone else she or he ever cared for.

He smiled to himself and carefully kissed her hair before he fell asleep, for the first time in a long time strangely content.

xoXOXox

Rose had no idea how long has she been asleep when she woke up. The only thing she knew was that she has never slept that well as now. She slowly opened her eyes and suddenly tensed. Was it an _arm_ that was around her shoulder?

She looked down and realized that the Doctor's chest served her as a pillow. She smiled to herself. She never thought she would sleep on top of him like this. Of course, she's realized a long time ago that she was in love with the man, but she was afraid to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same and she was just another companion in his long life?

And then she remembered. Sort of. There was something... something really important that happened before she fell asleep. And she was in the Doctor's room. Why wasn't she in her own bed? What happened? She couldn't remember anything after they ran into the TARDIS, but she didn't care. As long as she was so close to the man she was in love with, everything was okay.

She closed her eyes again and laid her head back on his chest. She sighed happily and then she heard it. His two hearts, beating rhythmically inside his body. It was like drums. She loved the sound of his hearts and his breathing. It made her feel safe.

She didn't fall asleep again. She was just lying there, listening to his hearts, with closed eyes, smiling.

xoXOXox

He stirred a bit in his sleep and after a while he opened his eyes. There was a strange weight on his body and he didn't know what... _Rose_. It was Rose, his Rose. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly, soundly asleep. He smiled.

How could he resist a beauty like that? He leaned closer and carefully kissed her forehead. Rose suddenly raised her head and looked up at him. His eyes widened. She wasn't sleeping?

"Rose?" He swallowed. He wouldn't have done that if he knew she wasn't asleep. "I didn't mean to, I- I-"

"Shut up," She laughed and kissed him on the lips. It was strange at first, but then really pleasant. He's kissed her before, but he didn't have this body, and the second time they kissed, it was Cassandra, not his Rose. This was their _first_ real kiss.

He smiled and deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. She hugged his shoulders and kissed him again.

When they parted, they were both panting and looking at each other with so much love in their eyes that it was nearly impossible. A broad smile appeared on her face and he laughed. "Rose," He whispered. "I... I love you." He said.

Rose grinned and kissed him again. "I love you too, my Doctor."

xoXOXox

Jackie was still lying there on Rose's bed. She didn't move, she wasn't even breathing, but then she smiled and disappeared into thin air.

She wasn't the real Jackie of course. The TARDIS made her because she was fed up with all that was happening inside her. It was so obvious that Rose loved the Doctor and the Doctor was in love with Rose, the TARDIS couldn't wait any longer, she _had_ to do something.

And she was very happy with the result indeed.

 ***The End***


End file.
